


Try Three Letters

by Parda



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Horsemen origin story, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5751022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parda/pseuds/Parda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How the Horsemen began</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try Three Letters

**THE BRONZE AGE**

Methos smacked his ass, hoping for a faster pace. The only response was a soft exhalation of air, more sigh than grunt. Methos tried again, this time a gentle urging, a soft pat. No change. Pulling with both hands didn't work, either.

Methos heaved his own sigh, then resigned himself to the slow rhythmic motion.It really wasn't that bad; in fact, it was rather ... hypnotic.

Kronos grinned. "What's the matter, Methos? Not fast enough for you?"

"You should know, Brother," Methos responded.

Kronos just kept grinning. "I kind of like it this way."

"I can tell."

They continued on, the silence broken only by labored breathing, then Kronos said, "Maybe we should have gotten a horse for this trip."

"You know, Brother," Methos said, as they trudged up the steep hill on either side of the heavily laden ass, "I think you're right. Horses it will be."


End file.
